Daddy Pig
Percy Pig (commonly known as Daddy Pig and Mr. Pig), is Peppa and George's father and Mummy Pig's husband. He is very cheerful. He plays a lot with Peppa and George. He likes to read his newspaper and is very excited with the idea of car trips. In addition, he loves cookies and chocolate cake. Peppa laughs at his daddy for his huge tummy and he is sometimes a little grumpy, especially when he can't remember where he left his glasses. He hates getting fit and believes his fat tummy is "pure muscle". He works in an office with Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Cat. He has two uncles named Lenny Pig and Steve Pig and with that, He has three cousins named Eddy Pig, Gwen Pig and Devin Pig. He is an expert at everything. Furthermore, Daddy Pig is adept for dancing, as well as being an excellent diver. Moreover, Daddy Pig is good at playing accordions. His real name is not revealed, like Mummy Pig. So Peppa just calls him "Daddy". Some people say that Daddy Pig is called David Pig. His parents are Ethan Pig and Mary Pig, although Daddy calls Mummy Pig's parents as "grandparents". Personality Greedy Daddy Pig is a bit greedy, this can be seen in many episodes as evidence of the situation, mainly food-related situations (like in one of their picnics where he literally gobbled everything in the basket, not saving anyone any food) For example, there was once a 3rd child in the Pig Family but Daddy Pig loves bacon and the child sadly went missing. It is unclear whether these two facts are related. He is also a miser. Grumpy Daddy Pig is a bit grumpy, especially when he loses his glasses. In the episode "Daddy Pig Loses His Glasses" he is very grumpy because he has lost his glasses and cannot see them. After all, Daddy Pig sat on them. It has a great similarity with Pedro Pony, one of the friends of Peppa and George, as seen on "The Eye Test". He often says "I am not grumpy!", in which he is on those occasions. Psychotic Even though he is normally calm, he can get really neurotic over little things sometimes, especially bread, water and cheese. Whenever he sees bread, water and cheese together or if he hears someone say "Bread, Water, Cheese" or anything bread, water, cheese related, he has a tendency to go on psychotic rampages screaming "Bread, Water, Cheese!". His rampages are powerful enough to destroy buildings and damage property. He is somewhat psychopathic too. One time, he “accidentally” pushed George Pig down the stairs and threw Peppa out of a closed window. He got away with it too by making it look like George tripped down the stairs and Peppa was playing a game. Another time, he went to beat up Emily Elephant and her clique not because they bullied Peppa, but because he was bored and wanted to "brighten" his day up a bit. He has also had fights with Mummy Pig and has hospitalized her once. One time, Peppa Pig kept begging him for a toy so he slapped her so hard she was removed from existence until Daddy Pig felt like bringing her back. He also did the same thing to George because he couldn't stop crying. Italic = Fanon Looks Daddy Pig is extremely overweight. Daddy Pig although he may not seem it is actually standing at 14'2". He has a brown mustache. He wears a dark turquoise shirt on the contour. Meanwhile, in the filling, the color is light turquoise. Death Daddy Pig was cursed to turn into a caterpillar at the age of 56, by Witchy Pig. He turned back into Daddy Pig. To celebrate turning back into Daddy Pig, he entered a hot dog eating contest. He ate one hundred and six (106) and died. (☠️) Trivia Fanon *His youngest daughter, Maya Pig wears the same colors as him. *He damaged the ice cream machine at McDouglas' at both the Peppatown and New Porksville locations in summer 2016, resulting in him being banned from both of them. His ban was lifted from the Peppatown location in early 2017, but remains banned from the New Porksville locations permanently because the residents of New Porksville hate him for both the ice cream machine incident and another unknown incident that happened back in 2002 that he never told anyone. *In Angry Birds Peppa, he is played as Terrence. *He was sprayed with cow poop in the episode Peppa Pig And The Strip Club. * Daddy Pig holds a record for muddy puddle jumping. * He usually refuses to get fit and once nearly crushed Peppa and George with his extremely big tummy. * In Peppa and the Boarding School, Daddy Pig is mentally deceased. * He died in "The End of Jumping Up and Down in Muddy Puddles" when he was "Super Pig" and he flew the secret villain of Peppa Pig into the sun but he went there as well so they both incinerated to death. Peppa said that 'this is the end of Daddy Pig', so he is never seen again. * In HarryTehRobloxPlayer's fanon, there is a secret set of stairs that takes him to a secret garage with his car called "Daddy Pig's Car". * In JLBrough's fanon, he is actually a huge cannibal who ate most of his ex-wives and even some of his own children. * In Thomas vs YTP's fanon, he was born in June 18th 1904, he married Amanda Pig (later known as "Mummy Pig") in 1929 and he was later known as "Daddy Pig", they had two children, Peppa Pig (born 1930) and George Pig (born 1932). He later died of murder in November 30th 2011 at the age of 107. He was then replaced by a clone. Some people still think he's dead, though. *Daddy Pig has a bastard son in America whom he never sees anymore because Mummy Pig (who has a jealousy issue with the fact that Daddy slept with another woman) told Daddy Pig it's either her or the bastard. Because of this, Peppa and George are ignorant of their older half brother's existence. This is completely unrelated to the third child, however. A few weeks later, his son mysteriously disappeared when Mummy Pig went to America to "earn some bacon". *Daddy Pig is extremely rich and has multiple wives which Mummy Pig is unaware of. *Daddy Pig has been arrested before and has a huge criminal record. Some crimes he committed the family doesn't even know about. *He's eaten pork and bacon before, meaning he's a cannibal. This may or may not have something to do with the third child's disappearance. *He used to have his own toy dinosaur, just like George. It was in their attic after he had outgrown it. One day, George found it and named it "Papa Dine-saw". *Daddy Pig once became a vegan because he thought it would help him on his diet when he was insecure about his big tummy. *In JLBrough's fanon, his real name is Percival and Mr. Bull is his former roommate. *In JLBrough's fanon, Mummy Pig had an affair with Barry Pig causing Mummy Pig to get divorced. *Daddy Pig's car is a Ford Fiesta. He let Peppa take it for a spin as long as she didn't tell Mummy Pig. *In real life, he would be huge. *He is rumored to be Jesus' second coming. *Daddy Pig was introduced in a 1921 strip after letters written saying that the family should have a father. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Pigs Category:Males Category:Characters in secret clubs Category:In Suzy's Secret Club Category:Pig Family Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Characters with glasses Category:Non-mutant characters with hair Category:Farm animals Category:Fat Category:Dads Category:Peppaverse